


The Hombies Rebooted

by tyl7897



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dead Rising, Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda, The Evil Within (Video Game), The Last of Us
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: One day while on a vacation, retired BSAA Captain, Chris Redfield encountered a new breed of zombies...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Baldwolf's fics on Chris Redfield. https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
> 
> Thanks everyone who had helped me with this!!
> 
> Tags will be added as the story goes

**June 1st, 2017  00:00**

Chris Redfield was vacationing in a popular campground and hiking area on the outskirts of his home city.  Chris was sitting around his campfire in a tight forest green tank top and back shorts that showed the outlines of his large muscles. He kept up his physique even after his nemesis, Albert Wesker, was killed in the African incident of 2009. Chris was obsessed with keeping up his body in peak form so he can defeat Wesker but when Wesker was killed in a volcano, Chris stopped working out as much, finally get to relax.  He was wrong though as a couple of days later, he found himself working out again as he missed the high he got off of finishing up a great workout. Over the years, he continued keeping his physique until he retired from the BSAA in 2013, so he actually worked as much as he could without hurting his body out more each day including on vacations. Over the years he gained 20 more pounds, now weighing and keeping up his 240 pounds standing at 6’1”.  With Wesker gone the following years was quiet and no major outbreaks happened so the BSAA didn't need that many people anymore so Chris volunteered to retire early to save them money. Chris figured that Wesker was gone, his reason for continuing was also gone so he retired so he can find a new goal in life. His parents left him and Claire lots of money when they died so Chris could retire easily.

Chris was staring at the campfire as a wolf howled in the moonlight and Chris decided it was getting so he decided to do his before bed exercising.  He stood up and stretched when he heard something rustled in the bushes. He went for his gun and pointed at the movement but a squirrel then suddenly rushed out and Chris lowered his guard and sighed in relief. He then took his shirt putting it over his head revealing his muscled torso. He scratched his armpit before pulling off his boots and socks as he pulls down his shorts leaving him in nothing but a forest green jockstrap. Chris found that jockstraps offer better support for his huge 10-inch soft cock that fits snuggly in its pouch. He grabbed a huge smooth log he found earlier and put it behind his head resting it on his shoulders guarded by the shirt as he started his before bed routine.  He proceeded to do some squats before switching to do some push-ups and then sit-ups. After getting a good sweat going he then did some jumping jacks. 

Unknown to Chris, two muscular pale with human-looking creatures that looked exactly the same except for their height, were watching him as he was working out as they were attracted with Chris’s scent from Chris’s sweat.  They see Chris’s meaty pecs move as he jumps and his muscles were so big to them that it got them excited, especially his huge bulge. They were tempted to jump him right there but their programming prevailed and resisted until their prey was asleep.  Once Chris did his jumping jacks, Chris went to a tree to relieve himself, and then took a bucket of water to put out the fire before going into his tent to sleep in his jockstrap.

The two creatures came out silently and ripped his tent revealing our hero sleeping on his back. They see him breathing as his muscular torso inflating and deflating with each breath. They sneak into the tent and sniffed the air filled with Chris’s scent and both let out a shriek but quickly went quietly to not wake up their find.  They looked at the muscled victim and wasn’t disturbed so they went on Chris’s sides. One of them freed Chris’s cock from the jockstrap as they other took the soft cock into his mouth to suck on it. It wasn’t long before Chris’s cock became a hard 12 incher with the creature’s saliva coating his cock. The creature then took the cock out and the two was licking Chris’s cock together. Chris moaned which made the creatures happy but it didn't wake himself up.  They sucked and licked until they sensed that Chris was about to cum. They were right and Chris cums but they make sure they both give a taste to sample it. 

To the creatures, it was the most amazing cum they ever tasted.  One of them wanted to get more cum so it decided to put its 15-inch cock into Chris’s mouth while the other one lifted Chris’s legs to get better access to Chris’s muscular ass to fuck it. He slid its self-lubricating cock into Chris’s virgin ass as it started to move its hips to the beat of the other creature’s face-fucking. 

Chris was still sound asleep but was having a sex dream with his old partner Jill Valentine.  Chris loved her but was too focused on Wesker that he never did anything with her. After her ordeal with being brainwashed by Wesker, she quit the BSAA and didn't contact Chris ever since.  It was a sore subject for him and tries not to think of her, only appearing in dreams that he never remembers. 

The creatures were enjoying themselves as they had a perfect producer of tasty cum. The sensations of a big fat cock in Chris’s mouth made it hard for him to smirk in pleasure as the creature was smacking his sweet spot each time in his ass.  The two creatures picked up speed as they were nearly ready to inject their tainted seed into the sleeping hero. Chris unconsciously lifted his hips up so the creature can get better access to the cum and the two creatures came into Chris’s two entrances. The creature with the bigger dick then took Chris’s hard cock and lined up its asshole and sat on it.  He then moved his hips up and down to get a good rhythm going until it sped up. The other one then puts its cock into Chris’s mouth again. With the creature’s seed in Chris, it didn't take long or him to orgasm again. Chris’s cum exploded into the creature’s body and it let out a glee in pleasure, not caring if Chris hears it. 

Unfortunately for Chris, he did not and unconsciously swallowed the tainted seed as the two creatures got ready for another one.   The Two flipped the sleeping muscle hero onto his stomach and both started to rim his ass getting it prepared. Once they think they did enough, both of them took their long cocks and managed to stick both of them into Chris’s ass. Chris was still asleep but he winced in pain as the creatures started to move their cocks inside of our hero.  The creatures sped up their double penetrating of Chris, loving every second of it until they both exploded inside of Chris. This time, however, Chris woke up and spotted the two knowing they are not human and the two’s instinct gave in and ran away leaving Chris there in his jockstrap with some cum spilling out until the rest was absorbed into him. 

Chris then felt his ass sore from and knew what those creatures did to him but he was still rock hard and horny.  So he let that in the back of his mind as he takes his hand onto his cock and starting to jack off standing outside the tent.  It didn't take long until he orgasmed onto the ground but was surprised on the amount of cum that came out until he was horny again.

 

“Fuck,” Chris said as he started to jack off again as he puts his other hand on his ass.

 

As he was jacking off, the other hand slowly took its fingers and gently put it into Chris’s ass and once it was in Chris became aware of it.  Instead of taking it out, Chris put more fingers in and started to finger himself as he continues to jack off, thinking that those creatures might have been onto something. Soon Chris came again, adding to the current pile of cum.  

 

“Oh fuck. That was good,” Chris said until he realizes what he said.

 

Chris panicked thinking what did the creatures do to him, like having a finger up his butt.  Am I turning into one of those things? Chris then decided to pack up, putting on clothes so he can get out of here.  Once he was all packed up, he went to the spot where his satellite phone and found it pieces.

 

“Damn it, of course,” Chris said.

 

Chris picked his backpack and started to hike which will take about an hour to get to his vehicle. As he walks, Chris’s scent filled the air as it was whisked away with the wind which came across the noses of the creatures.  About 20 minutes into his hike, the creatures were close by, following Chris and bought three more friends along. Without warning the five creatures attacked Chris, knocking him to the ground, ripping the backpack off and throwing it away into the lake. His gun flew out of his hand and landed a couple of feet from them as the creatures ripped the clothes off of him exposing his muscled ass.  Chris tried to struggle but the creatures pheromones were overwhelming so he was getting horny again and relaxed. He found himself on his back, seeing a creature’s ass as it was lifting Chris’s legs up in the air so that one of its friends have access to Chris’s ass. Chris let out a moan as the creature started to fuck him and couldn't believe that he was liking this. Another creature then shoved its cock into Chris’s mouth when Chris moaned, as the last two started to play with Chris’s hard nipples. By this time, Chris was too horny to care as he started to suck on the creature’s cock and enjoyed the other creature hitting his sweet spot as the other creatures played with his muscular torso, worshipping it.  The creatures were having fun with the muscular hunk and couldn’t wait until he was one of them. The ass and mouth fucking creatures were about to blow their load so they picked up speed until they unleashed their cum into Chris’s holes.

His cock was now ready to burst so they gathered around his cock to stimulate it.  Chris moaned loudly as his 12-inch cock started to ooze out as the creatures started to drink his cum.  Chris was orgasming as long as his cum was oozing which wasn’t long and when the creatures were distracted finishing up.  Once the orgasm was done, Chris’s mind became clear and needed to escape. He saw his gun so he crawled to it but when he was about to grab it, one of the creatures grabbed his hand to prevent him from grabbing it.  Chris then felt his muscular glutes being grabbed as he was lifted up and three of the creature shoved their cocks into his mouth as a different one shoved a cock into his ass. Chris was trapped in the creature’s pheromones again as his own cock betrayed him and became hard as the last one went to it to get some delicious cum out of him.  Chris had trouble taking three cocks into his mouth but his head figured out how to breathe through his nose so he took all of them into his mouth. They were like this for a little bit until all of them were ready to cum. After a couple of more pounds, the one fucking him came inside of him at the same time all three came in his mouth and Chris barely swallowed it all as he came into the last creature.  He then quickly tried to escape the crutches by punching them but one of managed to grab his waist as it gave him a sloppy kiss on his back as the others started to lick him to make him horny again and they succeeded. Chris was again enjoying himself again despite knowing deep down he needs to get out of here. 

Next, the creatures guided Chris to two of the creatures laying down with their cocks together and Chris was gently sit down on the lubricated cocks. They made Chris move up and down on them until Chris was moving by himself as the other three gathered around as Chris took their cocks giving them handjobs and blowjobs. Soon enough, the three creatures managed to put all of their cocks into Chris as they all blew into him, Chris swallowing it all as he was pumped cum into his ass. The sensations of cum being rushed into his body felt really good so he finally came, his biggest orgasm yet, clearing up his mind. Chris immediately jumped into action and managed to get his gun as each of the creatures was distracted wanting his cum o the ground. Chris managed to shoot at each one of the creatures dead.  Chris took some breaths before getting back his composure, looked at the lake, sighed and started to run.

 

**June 1st, 2017  02:00**

Our hero did not get that far before stopping and jacking off as he was still horny from all the creature’s cum and pheromones still in his system.  Chris would jack off before running again and then stop to jack off again. After about 3 stops, the pheromones in his system seems to relatively gone so he ran at full speed.  Chris was concentrating on getting out of here that he didn’t see a figure suddenly appeared and they collided with each other landing on the ground. Chris looked at it and found it was one of those creatures but different.  This one was a lot paler, almost white, had bigger nipples and pecs covered in thick dark hairs and all around bigger, almost if not the exact same size as our here. It smiled as Chris thought it was maybe checking him out. He raised his gun but before he knew it, Chris was knocked down again by three other creatures.  Chris couldn’t believe that this was happening again as he struggled to get out. This time creatures seem to be more organized Chris observed, it seems like each one has its place as about seven including the bigger one were off to the side watching. The bigger, paler one acting like the leader giving them orders by growls and pointing.  

One of the three that was manhandling Chris shoved its cock into Chris and quickly came inside of Chris’s mouth so he can become horny.  Once Chris was in a stupor the leader comes to him, inspects Chris before squeezes Chris’s pecs as Chris let out a loud moan. Chris wasn’t sure, as he was all horny but he did think that it seems like the leader was inspecting him to see if he was worthy of something.   

The leader then seemed satisfied as it then gently took Chris’s head and shoved it into his right nipple.  Chris started to suck on it and soon a warm but sweet milky liquid came out and Chris was shocked but delighted as he was certainly thirsty all this time.  Chris sucked on its nipple for a good 10 minutes before the leader pulled Chris away, letting out a whimper. The other 9 creatures were jacking off, clearly more intelligent than the other ones or at least the leader was somewhat controlling them but each one then came up to Chris and blew a load into his mouth. With 10 loads, its milk, and no orgasm in Chris’s system, he was in deep trouble as it blocked the ability to have a clear mind when orgasming. Chris then sucked some more on the leader’s milk as another creature started to fuck him and another started to suck Chris’s cock.  The leader seemed to love having its nipples sucked as Chris was sucking it for almost an hour alternating each nipple as each other creatures fucked or cocksuck Chris. In that hour two changes occurred in Chris without him knowing. First, his torso was now covered in dark thick hairs along with bigger pecs and nipples. Lastly, his cock and ass are now bigger and slightly thicker. The leader made Chris stop sucking as it let out a command and one of the creatures presented its ass to Chris. Chris smiled and shoved his bigger dick into the creature and started to fuck it. 

Stupor Chris was in heaven as he never orgasmed this much in his life before.  After he fucked the 5th creature, the leader saw that Chris’s nipple was ready to burst so he dismissed the creatures and Chris rested on his knees looking up at the leader. Chris suddenly bursts milk as it leaks down his body looking shocked but smiled at the leader when the leader picked Chris up and started to suck on Chris’s milk. Chris moaned as the sucking felt amazing before Chris was sucking the leader’s nipples. Around 4:00 am, the two continued like that until when Chris was getting tired so the leader started to fuck Chris so Chris doesn’t have to do any work.  Chris almost fell asleep from exhaustion until he heard a loud bang. The noise was loud enough that he came from shock and his mind was clear but still really tired. He saw the leader running away as he passed out from exhaustion seeing a figure coming toward him.

 

**June 2nd, 2017  11:00**

Chris woke up from sleeping until he realized what happened and sat up.  He looked around as he realizes he was naked but really needed to pee as he saw the open door to the bathroom.  He got up and ran to the toilet as he relieved himself. He went to the sink and washed his hands until he finally realized that he had so much hair on his torso and his body seemed tighter.

 

“What the-” Chris said looking at it along with his bigger cock.

 

“Glad you are awake,” a man’s voice said.

 

Chris jumped and then looked at the man.  He was a bit taller than him but a bit smaller frame.  He wore a tank top and could see he was in good shape with hairs sticking out. He looked at the stranger’s scruffy face and he was handsome. 

 

“What happened to me?” Chris asked.

 

“You were attacked by those creatures,” the man said.

 

“I remember that I mean this,” Chris said as he moved his hands like he was showing off his body.

 

The man stood there confused until Chris said, “My body, before my attackers attacked me, I had no hair on my torso, my dick and ass were not this big, and I was not this tone,”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.  All I know that everybody who was attacked, is going to be fine according to the BSAA on the radio,” the man said.

 

“The BSAA is here?” Chris said.

 

“Ah yeah in town, they already swept the area a day ago and we are supposed to be in the city too but you were still sleeping and didn't want to wake you and I can take care of myself, I wasn’t attacked by those things” the man said with some proud in it.

 

“Wait a day ago?” Chris said.

 

“Yeah, like I said I didn’t want to wake you, and didn’t exactly trust them,” Joel said.

 

“Oh, you can trust them, I was one of them before I retired, I’m Chris Redfield,” Chris said.

 

“Oh okay, Joel Miller,” Joel said.

 

“Thanks,” Chris said as he looked at his hairy body, “Damn, this is going to take a long time to shave all of this hair,” Chris said wiping his hand on his hairy torso.

 

“Why? I think you look hot.  I love a hairy man,” Joel said winking at Chris.

 

“Oh yeah?” Chris said.

 

“Maybe,” Joel took his tank top off revealing his muscular hairy body, “looking at another guy’s hairy body will appreciate yours more?”

 

Chris looked at Joel’s body as he notices his musculature accented by Joel’s body hair. Chris then looked at Joel’s face and body and found him to be very manly as Joel walked behind Chris.

 

Joel wrapped his hands around Chris’s hairy pecs, whispered “So what you think Chris? My hairy pecs rubbing against your hard earned muscles?”

 

“Ummm, it’s nice,” Chris said loving the feeling of the rubbing hairs and looking at his own hairy body.

 

Joel then gave Chris a kiss and our hero returned it, now making out as their hairy pecs rubbing against each other. Joel then leads Chris back into the bedroom and fall on the bed. Chris then started to kiss Joel’s right pec feeling the hairs against his own scruffy face as he feels up Joel’s arms and body. Before Chris knows it he stripped the rest of Joel’s clothes off and found himself sucking on Joel’s cock. Chris thought of himself as straight but that quickly went out as Joel lets out a moan and thought of how this is much better than those creatures. After a little bit, Chris stopped and lifted Joel’s feet up revealing Joel’s asshole as he shoves his cock into Joel and started to fuck him.  Chris pounded him hard working up a sweat, filling the air with his musk. Joel enjoyed himself seeing Chris pound him and smelling his scent making him even hornier. 

 

“I’m close,” Chris managed to say

 

“Cum on me,” Joel said.

 

So Chris pumped two more into Joel until Chris pulled out and started to stroke his cock until he exploded onto Joel’s hairy torso covering as Joel jacked off, blowing his load onto Chris’s hairy torso.  The two smiled at each other and realized they are still hard and Chris gave Joel another kiss. They made out again with this time Joel exploring Chris’s body giving Chris a blow job until he flipped Chris over and started to rim his ass. Joel then shoved his ass into Chris and pounded him until they all came again.

 

“That was great,” Chris said.

 

“Yeah, it was, so going to shave off your manly body hair?” Joel asked.

 

“Nah, too much work and it grew on me,” Chris winked, “So what now?

 

“Since you are up and okay, I figured we go into town, get you set up at a hotel and I’m going to go back home to my husband in New York,” Joel said.

 

“Wait, you just cheated on your husband on me?” Chris said angrily.

 

“No, No. We have an agreement whenever we are apart for longer than two weeks we can hook up with other men,” Joel said.

 

Chris was bewildered but for some reason believed him but finally said, “ I actually believe you.”

 

“Okay good, any hotels you prefer?” Joel said.

 

“Umm no, I actually live in the city,” Chris said.

 

“Great,” Joel said as he went to the drawers and got some clothes for them.

 

**Meanwhile, June 3rd 9:00**

Albert Wesker was fucking a muscular man with a tribal tattoo on his right arm against the wall. The man was naked wearing nothing while Wesker was fully clothed in his trenchcoat.  The man moaned loudly as Wesker pounded his prostate and before he knew it, Wesker came inside the man as he came on the wall.

 

“Glad I injected that serum into you, Billy Coen,” Wesker said zipping up his pants.

 

“Me too master. So much pleasure, thank you. Anything else you need?” Billy asked.

 

“No, no.  I need to meet with the new recruit and show him around,” Wesker said as he walked out.

 

Wesker looked back and smirked when Billy went onto fingering himself.  Wesker walked into the waiting room and found an older man, in good shape with a white coat with a slack over his head.  There was a much more muscular man beside the scientist, Jack Krauser. Wesker called him up to look for the new scientist as one of his had betrayed him but turns out was glad that he did.  Jack knew what those creatures are and the virus and was glad that he wasn’t one of them and working for Wesker again.

 

“He was actually hard down track down,” Jack said coming up to Wesker.

 

“Oh really, welcome Dr. Alex ???” Wesker said as he took the slack off.

 

The man shielded his eyes from the bright lights but when they cleared and saw Albert Wesker, he quickly got up, “Oh my God, Wesker!!! I thought you were dead?  So happy to meet you, such a big fan.”

 

“Well thank you.  I have been working on a new virus, and need your help in about spying and studying the virus and creatures.  Would you do it?” Wesker asked.

 

“Of course I would love too, what will I be doing on the spying?” Alex asked.

 

“We will get to it but first, the virus, follow me and you too Jack,” Wesker said.

 

The two then followed Wesker to the first room.  Once inside there was glass separating the control room that they are in with the other room which was dark, “Now let me give you the basic functioning on the virus, a more detailed one will be provided for you.  It only affects men who are 18 years or older and those who are infected and die, get resurrected into a sexually aggressive semen seeking creatures who I dubbed hombies. Now watch and listen carefully while I explain the most common hombie which pertains to all types.”

 

Wesker pushed a button and the lights appear revealing the other room separated with holes in the lower room with a single man that looked like he was a college jock in one.  The guy looked nervous and then Wesker hit another button and hombie appeared in the other room. Alex made sure to take a good look at the hombie.

 

“Now Alex, soon you will see the strapping young man will become hard and aroused because the hombie, is releasing a pheromone in the air that makes other men aroused through the holes”  The creature then started to come up to the jock and then tackled him and started to lick the man’s hard cock, “Also to note that their saliva contains the pheromone too.”

 

Alex watches the hombie as it sucks on the man.  After a while, the man finally came in a torrential amount of cum, “Now, unfortunately, once you cum, your mind is clear and would want to  get away.”

 

Alex wondered how could he managed to cum that much when suddenly the man punched the hombie in the face and tried to look for a weapon but before he could, Alex saw that his cock twitched and the hombie was upon the man again, this time managing to fuck him.  

“Now the hombie will keep trying to get all much cum the can get. The pheromones and the hombie’s own cum will make the victim’s cum production go into overdrive producing unreal amounts.”

 

“So they hombie will keep on doing this until the victim dies from exhaustion?” Alex said.

 

“That is correct,” Wesker said.

 

“So, if they have the mind clear, it would be harder for them to do that doesn’t it?” Alex asked.

 

“Well yes but we observed if the victim gets 10 loads of hombie cum, then the mind clear is no longer there and the victim might willingly fuck the hombie too, which we call the haze” Wesker explained.

 

“Fascinating.  What will have to this man?” Alex said.

 

“Turn into another hombie, unless we find another purpose for him,” Wesker said as he shut off the lights in the experiment room, “Any questions before we go to the next room?”

 

“Yes, I have one more. What happens to the victim if they survive the ambush?” Alex asked.

 

“Good Question.  The virus is active in a host for 2 days and is still considered “fresh victims” meaning that they are still affected by the haze.  During the two days, the victim will be permanently changed into liking guys, increased libido, gives off pheromones in scent and saliva, and other side effects depending on the type of hombie but nowhere as much as being a hombie.  After the 2 days, the victim can still become a hombie but they are immune to the haze.”

 

“Interesting,” Alex said.

 

“Yeah yeah, Can I go now?” Jack asked his boss

 

“Umm no follow us to the next stop, and after that, you can go,” Wesker said as he walked to the next room were Alex and Jack followed.

 

The next room was similar to the other room except it was whiter.  The lights turned on and saw one room empty on one side, and on the other, another hombie was there but was whiter and paler and much more muscular especially the pec area.

 

“Now this type of hombie we have dubbed the milker.  There's not much to say about this kind but that they tend to be whiter, paler, big chested, and sometimes hairy body with milk streaming down from his pecs.  The milk also contains the pheromones and they tend to be smarter than the average hombie. If the victim survives they also get all of its symptoms including the milk” Wesker explained.

 

“This is all so fascinating, I wish I can see the transformation,” Alex said.  

 

“Funny you should say that,” Wesker said as he quickly pulled something from his pocket and threw it at Jack Krauser.

 

It landed on Jack’s neck and pulled it off of him, “Wesker what did you do to me?”

 

“Nothing that will kill you, making you stronger,” Wesker said as he flashed off his lab coat revealing a nice muscular body with a light dusting of body hair standing in a jockstrap.

 

“What the-” Jack said as he felt getting hotter and weaker.

 

“Happened two days ago, some idiot switched the vials on a special serum with the new virus and I took it, changed me this and gay.   I’m loving it!!! And so will you and everybody here can be free now,” 

 

“No, I don’t want to be ga-”Jack said feeling even hotter so he ripped his shirt off.

 

Alex could see JAck’s nice muscular body sweating profusely, as he also took off his pants and boots and everything else.  Once he was naked, he took his hand and started to jack off and moan. As the spectacle went, Wesker and Alex were jacking off themselves too.

 

“I made the serum to be special,  to be fast acting and any second now, it would seem all of his changes will explode all at once.  Hope you don’t mind getting wet,” Wesker said to Alex.

 

Almost as soon Wesker said that Jack exploded landing some on the two, his whole body expanded outward, becoming twice the size he was before all muscle.  His pecs were bulging with a nice carpet of hair across his torso along with his nipples leaking out lots of milk. His large thick soft cock still oozing out cum.

 

“Fuck, that felt amazing,” Jack said looking at the two, “Man I see it now, you too are hot.”

 

“I take it you are going to infect me now?” Alex said as he exploded too.

 

“Yes but unfortunately only the common as I need you to be my mole in the public’s eye. And the one currently studying the effects of the hombies,” Wesker said.

 

Alex pouted but smiled, “Oh okay, I will do you proud.” 

 

“Good, now Jack, clean up and meet in my office for the details on your next mission,” Wesker said.

 

“Can I ask what it pertains first?” Jack asked.

 

“I need you to find your former colleague, Leon S. Kennedy, ” Wesker said as he saw Jack’s smile.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not putting up Chapter 2 earlier but here it is!!! (Might have to make edits later but wanted to put this out there)

**June 5th 6:00 am**

Chris woke up naked with painful morning wood like the past couple of days so he decided to take care of it.  He pulled the covers off and grabbed his now bigger cock, which he measured it was now 12 inches soft and 14 inches erect, to jack off.  It didn't take long when Chris came onto his furry chest. He picked some up and ate it as he found he loved the taste of his cum. Chris out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to relieve himself and do his normal routine such as brushing teeth.  He put on a jockstrap and then walked into the kitchen to do a new thing to his routine.

 

Ever since the encounter with the now called hombies, he has been lactating milk from his nipples approximately every 6 hours. He grabbed a plastic gallon-sized milk jug, rubbed his pecs a little until some milk started to drip from his perky nipple.  He then proceeded to squeeze the milk out, filling it about half way and did the same to his other nipple, filling it up. He licked his lips as he found out that he loved the taste of his own milk. The first time he milked his nipples he had no idea what to do but instinctively knew not to waste this sweet nectar so he stored it by dumping out the old cow milk.  Then the next time when he started to lactate, he was tempted to taste his now cold milk and found that it was amazing so he drank it and then replace it with a fresh batch of milk. He put the milk into the refrigerator and took the cold jug out. He normally would have drunk out of the jug but something dawn on him on this day, June 5th. He went to the cabinets and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal he had.  He dumped the cereal into the bowl and then his own milk. He took a bite and found his hunch was correct, cereal tasted much better using his own milk so he had a couple of bowls until his jug was gone. 

 

Chris felt stuff but good as he ponders what to do.  The past couple of days he tried to figure out what will happen to him as he found he had new functions and now attracted to only guys now.  He tried looking at straight porn but only found the guy only hot and search if he has done any gay porn. He also tried to jack off to Jill Valentine but couldn’t and found he either thought of himself or Piers Nivans. When Chris got back to his apartment after saying goodbye to Joel, he found he had lots of messages from Piers him asking him to call him back.  Chris did and Piers was relieved that Chris was alright. Piers filled Chris in on what happened. The attack on the city was largely unsuccessful meaning that there was only a few casualties and only some missing. They had no idea how many men that were attacked and the ones who did insist that they were fine. Then they talked a bit to catch up before Piers had to go.

 

The next couple of days, Chris got updates from Piers saying that they observed that the hombies were coming out only at night and attacking men that were in very small groups so they put up a cautionary curfew until they find the source of the hombies and that the police and a team of BSAA agents will stay here for patrolling. Chris offered to come out of retirement but Piers said that they didn't need any help.  Chris only had a few contacts with people on the phone such as Piers and his sister Claire but Chris didn’t feel like going out of the house because of his new urges so he just ate what he had around here and jack off watching gay porn. 

 

**June 5th 10:00 am**

Chris heard a knock on the door around and jumped a bit as he wasn’t expecting anyone and was deep in thought imagining fucking Piers as he was watching porn. He turned it off quickly and wasn’t ready to have any visitors but he toughed it up and then rushed to find a pair of pants and then rushed to the door and answered it.

 

“Hey Chri-,” Kaidan Shepard-Alenko, one of his landlords, said looking at Chris’s hairy body but quickly stopped.

 

Chris saw that his husband, John Shepard-Alenko, was standing next to him both of them wearing sleeveless shirts showing off their biceps, “Hey, it's nice to see you guys. Anything you need?”

 

John spoke up “Just to ask you, how are you holding up since the attack? I heard you were out camping?”

 

“Ah yes I was and I’m fine.  How are you guys doing?” Chris said.

 

“We are fine too, got attacked too but were saved by some BSAA agents,” John explained.

 

“Yeah I was attacked too, but I escaped and rescued by some man who was staying at a cabin in the woods.  Hey, why don’t you come in and maybe we can talk about? It might help us deal with it better?” Chris said.

 

“Thanks but we should be seeing the other tenants,” John said.

 

“Oh but I think it would help me at least to talk it to other people? I haven’t really been out or be social ever since,” Chris said.

 

“Oh in that case, maybe we should, we want our tenants to be happy,” John said.

 

They came in and shut the door, “Excuse me quick so I could put on a shirt,” Chris said

 

“Umm, we don’t mind.  We are gay and married but we do appreciate eye candy with other guys, don’t we John.” Kaidan said unexpectedly.

 

“Kaidan!! That’s true Chris but if you want to put on a shirt to be comfortable then do it,” John said with a tense tone.

 

“Ah thanks, it's just been recently I just like being free you know. Having the air touching your skin. Don’t you agree,” Chris said lifting his arms up in the air, exposing his hairy armpits to them.

 

“Yeah, we like working out with our shirts off and just relaxing and such,” John said getting a bit more comfortable for some reason.

 

“Then why don’t you take off your shirts? We all like the same thing? Being free you know?” Chris said.

 

“I guess you are right,” John said as he took off his shirt and does Kaidan.

 

Chris then studied them.  John was the more muscular of the two standing at 6’2” and weighing about 210 pounds of muscle. John then scratched his chest which was covered in body hair.  Kaidan was similar to John but was 6’0” and weighed around 200 pounds and had body hair like John.

 

“How does it feel?” Chris asked but continued, “You know what, I’m going to go to the bathroom, why don’t you turn on the TV until I come back.” 

 

Chris went to the bathroom and then flexed a little in the mirror before he goes back.  Once he comes close to the living room again he starts to hear moaning. He forgot he had porn on and rushed back in.  Once he enters the living room, he was shocked to see John and Kaidan sitting on the couch jacking off. It was a threesome with three muscular guys going at it. 

 

“Why don’t we do the real thing instead of watching it,” Chris said as he pulled down his pants as he goes over by them and put John’s cock into his mouth as he strokes Kaidan’s cock

 

After going back and forth for a bit, Chris broke off and said, “I want you two to fuck me,”

 

By now, the pheromones of all three were releasing heavily, especially Chris’s since he hasn’t been with someone in a while.  John and Kaidan got into position on the cock to double penetrate their tenant as Chris sat down on his landlords’ thick cocks. Chris bounced up and down loving every bit of it until he felt something rushing up his ass as he came with the sensations. Chris then came too as he continued to bounce up and down. Once he calmed down he found that his nipples were leaking milk.

 

“Well guys, I got a treat for you,” Chris said as he got off of their cocks as they sat up.

 

Chris got onto the couch and then shoved their mouths into his leaking nipples, “Drink up.”

 

John and Kaidan sucked on Chris’s nipples for a few minutes. At first, they were hesitant but Chris kept their heads there but soon after they fell in love with the waste. It wasn't long before they sucked Chris dry and then both attacked Chris in a barrage of kissing until Chris made them stop. 

 

“Let’s go in the bedroom?” Chris suggested.

 

The two then followed Chris to the bedroom as John went on the bed with his legs up in the air pointing his ass towards Chris. Chris then shoved his huge cock into Shepard and started to pound his landlord as Kaidan went to Shepard’s head and slapped his dick on John’s head. John took his husband’s cock into his mouth as he enjoyed Chris’s fucking.  Soon after, Chris came into John’s ass as Kaidan and John came shortly after. They let out a few breathes until Kaidan spoke up.

 

“Umm does anybody still feel horny?”

 

“Yes I am,” Chris and John said in unison.

 

Chris then came up behind Kaidan and pushed him down on his fours and shoved his cock into his other landlord’s ass.  John was cleaning up Kaidan’s cum and after he finished he presented his cock to Kaidan and he gladly took it into his mouth. Chris fucked Kaidan doggy style for a bit as his husband face-fucked him.  As they do, Chris and John leaned in and kissed as they fucked Kaidan until they all came. They rested until the three decided to take a shower together. They barely fit and being in close proximity and had sex while in there.  Once all cleaned, they got dressed.

 

June 5th 11:15 am

 

“So that happened,” Chris said.

 

“Yeah not sure why we usually have sex a couple times a day but never in a row.  Maybe Doctor Alex knows how it happened.” Kaidan said.

“Doctor Alex?” Chris said.

 

“Yeah, he’s a doctor that knows or at least has theories on what’s happening to the male survivors,” John said.

 

“Oh really then maybe we should come and see him,” Chris said.

 

“We?” Kaidan said.

 

“Oh, I just meant,” Chris said when John stopped him.

 

“Oh it’s okay we would love to.  We can go now. He told us to visit him anytime, but be warned he’s quite detailed and blunt about his descriptions and he’s not opposed to special services,” John said winking.

 

**June 5th 11:45 am**

“Ah Kaidan and John, it's good to see you two muscle men. My god, who is this magnificent specimen you brought me,” Doctor Alex said.

 

“Chris Redfield,” Chris said.

 

“Oh I heard about you Chris, and you are very handsome up close. I take it you are a survivor and suddenly gay and having hot sex? I assume with these two?” Alex said.

 

“Uh yeah, they are my landlords. So what do I need to know?” Chris said.

 

“To the point then. So first things first, no you won’t turn into one of those things, by now your body is immune to making you into one of those dreadful things but it doesn't stop the side effects and from my research it's not going to subside anytime soon or at all,” Alex said, “but that’s okay since the sex is great, don’t you agree?”

 

“That’s good and yeah I guess, luckily I never married,” Chris said.

 

“Actually, it probably wouldn’t have mattered as most of the former straight husbands still love their wives except that they find straight sex disgusting.  From my limited observations and what people have told me, the virus seems to repel all females and underage males away from the sexual encounters. Not sure if they have the virus in them that’s causing them to do that or if the survivors let out some sort of pheromone.” Alex explained.

 

“That’s good then,” Chris replied, “So what else do I need to know?”

 

“Well, each of the survivors, give out a pheromone that attracts men and if exposed for a time, it causes the men to become horny. Other survivors give in faster, then already gay and bi men and straight men are the most resistant but if exposed long enough or depending on the number of men giving off it.” Alex explained.

 

“Then what happens to the straight man?” Kaidan said, not knowing that part.

 

“Oh, they get an even weaker immunity meaning, essentially they become bi.  Now those two of the biggest changes, the rest are more physical such has bigger dicks and balls, trims off some body fat, increased libido, and more cum production.” Alex continued.

 

Alex also didn't mention if the straight was exposed to at least 5 strong males, they will become gay.

 

“That’s all interesting doc. Tell me more about the creatures like how do men transform into them?” Chris asked, not noticing his shirt getting darker where his nipples are.

 

“Oh Chris, you didn’t tell me that you survived a milker attack!!, Take off your shirt,” Alex said as Chris lifted his shirt off revealing his muscular hairy body.

 

“Oh god you look so hot,” Alex said coming up to Chris, “I have done much research on those types and their survivors, and let me tell you what I have found. The milk is packed with many nutrients and has some steroid-like substance in there that has none of the bad side effects so causes people to gain more muscle if stimulated.”

 

“That’s fascinating, our clients would love that,” John said.

 

“Too bad I only produce some every 6 hours and only then I only produce about a gallon and sorry I'm addicted to it,” Chris laughed.

 

“Oh, well I have a solution to that,” Alex said as all three had an excited but curious look, “first of all stay hydrated, and then rub your pecs, it will convert the water into the milk, so you have an endless supply of it.”

 

Alex left out a crucial detail about the milk, depending on the weight of the person, after so many gallons, the male will become permanently gay even if they were straight before.

 

“What that’s great, hear that John, we will be the best trainers ever,” Kaidan said, not realizing right away that Chris needs to agree, “With your permission of course Chris,”

 

“Oh yeah, I already assume we would do that, turning men into sexy hunks,” Chris said as he looked around and seeing that all four have a huge bulge in their pants, “Well how about we have some fun?”

 

**Meanwhile, June 5th 12:10 pm**

“Boss I’m ready to go to find Leon Kennedy,” Jack Krauser said in his tight tank top barely containing his massive 300 pounds muscled body.

 

Wesker and Billy were sitting watching the monitors jacking off with Wesker spoke up, “Jack before you go, come watch this.”

 

Jack walked up and looked at the monitors, “That Chris Redfield? And Alex? Lucky him getting to fuck Chris like that instead of me.”

 

“Oh don’t worry you will get your chance, Krauser,” Wesker said.

 

Jack took a seat and unzipped his pants as he starts to jack off, “What you mean? You want him alive now?”

 

“Well yes, I changed my mind, instead of wanting him dead, I want him like Billy here, loyal to me. Ever since I was watching him in his apartment these past days, with the cameras I set up in secret long ago, be such a waste sexy muscle if he was killed but if he was it would be a shame but doesn’t matter.” Wesker explained.

 

“Why don’t I go and dominate him and bring him here then?” Jack asked as he watched one of the landlord, naked Kaidan fucking Chris now and Alex and John kissing.

 

“Because I love watching him and want to see what he does, Come lean against the wall so I can fuck you and you can go to your mission,” Wesker said standing up.

 

Jack watched Wesker in his leather harness and assless and crotchless ass with leather armbands on his biceps, ever since Wesker changed him, he started to wear leather since he was the dominant one and was hot as hell in it. Wesker inserted himself into Jack and started to fuck him fast, just how he likes it.  Jack is usually the dominant one but doesn't mind getting fucked as long as its fast and hard and so far only Wesker demonstrated the ability to do so, and thought maybe Chris Redfield could maybe do it. Wesker pounded Jack for a decent amount of time, enough for the foursome on the monitors to change different positions with Chris now fucking Alex as Kaidan fucks him and John fucking Kaidan. Billy was jacking off not knowing what to watch until he exploded covering himself in his cum and soon after Wesker came into JAck filling him up and him cumming on the wall.

 

“Now go Krauser find that blonde and make him a loyal agent,” Wesker said pulling up.

 

“My pleasure, Boss,” Jack said as he pulled up his pants as the cum is absorbed into him and took off.

 

Wesker looked at the monitors and found the three getting ready to leave, “Billy clean this up and then you can go to your room”

 

Wesker then walked to Alex’s underground office to wait for him.  Wesker waited for 10 minutes until Alex showed up. “There you are. You got a sample of Chris’s cum and milk?”

 

“Yes I did, here,” Alex said as he gave the vials to Wesker, “Also I gave them the experimental shot about increasing their pheromones strength, and Chris’s milk’s pheromones”

 

“Excellent work Alex, let’s see how it spreads, later I will fuck you but now I have work to do, have to set up cameras around Chris’s landlords areas of interest and research them some more, and bribing the gym owner and maybe some of their clients, I’ll come whenever Alex Dismiss.”

 

Alex left as he heard Wesker pushed a button, “HUNK can you come here?”

 

Then almost immediately HUNK rushed passed Alex heading to Wesker’s room, in nothing but a jockstrap on and his gas mask, “That’s what I love about you, you have an uncanny ability to be here almost instantly and in such a beautiful site, bend down.”

 

HUNK did as Wesker fucked him as Wesker told him what his next mission is.

 

**June 5th, 1:00 pm**

“Well that was insightful wasn't it,” Chris said in the back of the car in a deserted away of town where the doctor’s office was.

 

“Yes it was, can’t wait to milk you, Chris, make our clients big and strong.  Doing anything today? Maybe we can start when we get home? We have a huge fridge,” Kaidan said.

 

“Yes that be good, we have a client at 4:00 pm and he’s super muscular already and wants to be bigger,” John said.

 

“Sounds great,” Chris and the landlords then heard sirens and looked back, “Ah crap, we are being pulled over, looks like a guy. Why out here?”

 

“Ah shit, hope he’s at least hot,” Kaidan said, I don’t want a ticket, he said pulling over in a side road.

 

“I have an idea, one of our survivor clients confided in me that if he lifts his armpits up, men become more attracted to him especially in close quarters,” John said.

 

“Interesting,” Chris said and it dawned on him, “Maybe its the hair? Maybe if I take off my shirt?”

 

Chris ripping off his shirt so the officer doesn't see the motion and hid it and lifted his hands behind his hands exposing his hairy chest and armpits before scratching them.  John and Kaidan also did the same. A few moments passed and the officer came up and Kaiden lowered the window.

 

“Sorry Officer Castellanos for speeding,” Kaidan said returning his armpits in the air checking the officer’s name tag.

 

“It's actually Detective Sebastian Castellanos, do you have any tops?” The detective said.

 

“Sorry,” Chris said scratching his left pec and lifting his armpits.

 

The detective continued talking, unknowingly taking in the pheromones the three are giving off while the three trying to stall, the detective stammered “So umm, now can... you”

 

“Something’s wrong officer?” Kaidan said becoming horny also from the pheromones. 

 

John and Chris were also getting horny with Chris looking out the window and seeing the detective having a huge bulge,  “Man I’m horny, hey cop want to help me out?”

 

“What? Ummm, why...do,” Sebastian stammered.

 

“What’s wrong? Do you have a body cam? Or a dash cam? Or anything like that?” John said rubbing his bulge.

 

“Nnno,” the cop said.

“Then nobody will know,” Kaidan said, as he leaned in to kiss the cop.

 

The cop returned it immediately, Chris and John went out to the car and started to strip as they get to the cop and started to rub him getting him ready to take his clothes off.  Kaidan stopped and opened to the door to get out and returned the Chris while Chris and John stripped them. Soon all four were naked, the three surrounding the cop. Sebastian was in good shape, not as much as them but was hairy along with his thick stubble.

 

“Fuck you are hot, I want you to fuck me on the hood of your car,” Kaidan said to the cop.

 

“Fuck, My pleasure,” the cop said as the two went over to the car.

 

“Fuck me on the hood of your car,” Chris said as he leans on the car as John fucks him.

 

Kaidan jumps on the hood, lifting his legs in the air so Sebastian has access to his ass.  He inserts his cock into Kaidan, not believing he’s doing this, he has a wife! The detective started to fuck Kaidan as Kaidan guided him telling him to slow down or speed up, and how hard.  Soon after the cop came inside Kaidan, having the best orgasm in his life so far as Kaidan came without touching himself.

 

“Fuck,” Sebastian said.

 

“Great huh?” Kaidan said relaxing.

 

“Yeah, I kept thinking about my wife and sex but that turned me off, I thought about her brother and you and such and that drove me crazy?” the cop said.

 

“Yeah sorry, I think that was us.  You must have been bi before or some attraction to males,” Kaidan said.

 

“Don’t be. I mean yeah it's wrong, but you guys are hot and can’t stay mad at you guys. I still love her and still want to be married but the sex; we’ll manage.” Sebastian heard moans and saw the other two finishing up, “Looks like they are done, come on”

 

The two walked toward Chris and John as Sebastian said, “Yeah I will let you guys off with a warning.”

 

“Thanks, Sebastian, hey here’s our card, call us anytime if you have any questions or if you want a workout or just to have some fun,” Kaidan said winking.

 

“I’m sure I will, here’s my card,” Sebastian said as he picked up his clothes, “Now drive safe”

 

**June 5th, 1:30 pm**

Sebastian watched them go, as he got dressed and went to his car. Once he closed it, he then felt a prick in his neck as the glass broke, “What the-”

 

A figure came into the passenger side in nothing but a belt, with tools, a jockstrap, and a gas mask, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you, just here to talk and maybe have some fun.”

 

Sebastian felt a little bit tighter in his shirt, “what did you inject me with?”

 

“A concentrated form of the virus, and seems like his working,” HUNK said lifting the detective's shirt off revealing a more defined set of abs.

 

“What do you want,” Sebastian asked getting a little horny.

 

“For you to work with us, Keep a tab on those three, and in return we can give you money and to make that sexy hunk of a brother-in-law gay so you two can have sex. Also to have sex with me,” HUNK said.

 

“You are not going to kill them right?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Oh no, at first maybe but Boss, really sexy, if you do a good job, you’ll get to meet him. Just keep tabs on them but make sure not to be seen but can still meet them and have sex.  Here’s an incentive,” HUNK said, handing him a picture.

 

Sebastian studied it and it was his brother-in-law, on a beach in speedos all in his muscular hairy glory, “Yes, I will work for your organization”

 

“Fantastic, report to your police chief after this meeting, he’s one of us,” HUNK said.

 

“Chief Greene?” Sebastian said, thinking about Chief Chuck Greene, “fucking hot”

 

“He is. Now get out and to the hood so I can fuck you, Agent Sebastian Castellanos,” HUNK said.

“My pleasure,” Sebastian said, hoping on the hood on his back.

 

HUNK came out and took out his cock as he pulls down Sebastian’s pants as he inserted his 10-inch dick into Sebastian.  Sebastian noticed he didn't take off his gas mask but it didn't as HUNK’s body was hot with that mask on.

 

**June 5th, 1:35 pm**

Scott Ryder came home to his adoptive parent’s house since he was done with his classes early and wanted to surprise them especially since the attack but they insisted that they were fine. Scott is now 21 and was adopted at the age of 16 by his trainers, Kaidan and John.  He also has a huge crush on them and gay but he never told them yet. He looked around and saw it was a bit messier than usual like discarded jockstraps.

 

“That ’s weird,” Scott said as he sat on the couch and then heard the doorknob turning.

 

Scott staring at the door opened, about to say surprised, but was shocked at the sight.  He saw three men making out as they head into the room, two of them was his parents, and what he thought was Chris Redfield. Once all of them were inside, Scott was turned on and took off his shirt revealing his muscular body. He stood up and walked toward the three wrapping his arms around Kaidan and kissing his neck.  Surprised but happy, Kaidan turned to look at the intruder as Chris and John looked too.

 

“Scott?” Kaidan said.

 

“Yeah,” Scott responded as Kaidan kissed him.

 

John then went toward to his husband and adoptive son kissing them as Chris took off his pants as he pulls down the other’s sweatpants revealing their jockstraps, “Much better,”

 

“Fucking double-penetrate me dads,”  Scott blurted out. 

 

Chris sat down jacking off, watching the two getting ready to double penetrate their son.  The landlords got into position as Scott sat down and started to ride them. 

 

“Oh fuck yes, My dream came true,” Scott moaned.

 

“Ours too,” John and Kaidan moaned.

 

Soon after the two came inside Scott as Chris exploded his cum hitting Scott’s chest as Scott’s cum sprayed everywhere. Chris was leaking like a faucet as he walks toward Scott and gently guided Scott to his nipples and Scott gladly drank it. John and Kaidan started to make out watching their son with Chris turned them on. 

 

“That’s tasty, Chris. Hey, let's fuck my parents,” Scott said.

 

“Let’s,” Chris said smiling.

 

Both of them came up to them and broke their kiss and guided them to the wall.  As Kaidan and John braced themselves, Chris inserted him into John as Scott into Kaidan. They both pounded the landlords while they make out and inserted their fingers into their asses. Meanwhile, another agent like HUNK codenamed VECTOR came into the house and inserted cameras throughout the house with the four none the wiser.  They continued the pounding until the four came and then switching and pounding some more.

 

**June 5th, 2:15 pm**

Sebastian Castellanos arrived at the precinct to meet with Chief Greene. He was a bit nervous since not a lot of people can go into his office, and it was always private.  He went into the door, took a deep breathe and open the door. He entered and closed the door quickly. He saw a nice ordered office with a big chair turned away.

“Ah come, Agent  Sebastian Castellanos,” Greene said as Sebastian walked and peaked on the other side of the chair and saw Greene naked in all of the hard muscle with another person sucking his cock, recognizing him as Officer Ellis, “Be naked and join Agent Ellis,”

 

Sebastian quickly undressed and went on his knees to join his fellow agent. Sebastian and Ellis worshiped their Chief’s cock until the chief exploded onto their faces. Ellis then turned to Sebastian and kissed him until the chief spoke, “Now for the test, you two look up” 

 

The two looked up and saw a tall, and a very muscular blonde man with sunglasses dressed in a leather harness, leather shorts with crotchless ass and crotch showing his huge cock, with armbands around his biceps.

 

“Albert Wesker,” Sebastian said as Ellis immediately went to town on Wesker’s cock.

 

“Welcome to the organization, agent Ellis. Agent Castellanos?” Wesker said.

“I’m working for you? I’m not sure,” Sebastian said.

 

“Yes I get that, maybe this will convince you,” Wesker said and as soon as he said that, Randy, Sebastian’s brother-in-law came in confused fully clothed.

 

“Sebastian? What’s happening? Why are you naked, why is everyone naked? Why are you looking at me like that?” Randy said.

 

Sebastian couldn’t believe the sight, his hunky brother-in-law was here in the flesh. Sebastian could have sex with him but it would mean joining Wesker and he’s the bad guy, but Randy and the other hunky men he saw today, Sebastian finally made a decision, “Fuck yes, do it, Boss,”

 

“Do what?” Randy said confused and a little frightened.

 

“Excellent want him as is or want him even more muscul-?” Wesker said before was cut off.

 

“More muscular, sir,” Sebastian said, his cock twitching in excitement.

 

Randy was frightened, not knowing what his trusted brother in law is saying until he saw the blonde man vanished and felt a prick in his pecs.

 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Randy said as he took his cock out pumping it. Wesker used the same version of the serum he used on Jack Krauser but he made a better version, one that makes the changes more immediate but he didn't want all of the sudden having buffed up men all over the place. Randy moaned as he grows bigger, and bigger until his clothes couldn’t take it anymore and started to rip until he was naked revealing his leaking nipples, and hairy chest.

 

“Oh god boss thank you,” Sebastian said running towards his in law and sucking on his leaking nipples.

 

“Fuck I feel great, who wants to fuck me?” Randy said as the blonde hair man vanished and turned up behind him fucking him.

 

“Ellis bend down,” Greene said as Ellis bend down on the desk as Greene fucked him. 

 

Wesker looked around smiling as his plan is coming along, his mind wondering how Jack Krauser is doing on his mission.

 

**June 5th, 11 pm (Central time)- Africa**

It was actually quite easy to track down Leon S Kennedy. Wesker has agents all over in various levels of influence.  Leon was deep undercover and if played right no one would be looking for him in a while. He found it in some hotel and saw he was sleeping in his boxers on his stomach.

 

“Perfect” Jack said, knowing that Leon was a heavy sleeper.  He quietly came up to him and took the special serum design for strong-willed men such as Leon. He then injected the serum into Leon’s ass as he took off his shirt. Jack had to go quick and exposed Leon to more powerful men and make him feel good if any chance to get him on their side. Jack then rubbed his pecs until milk started to drip out as he quickly took Leon’s sleeping head and lined up his mouth onto the nipple.  The sleeping man started to suckle on the sweet milk.

 

“There you go, Leon, suck on my nips,” Jack said.

 

After a bit, JAck then moved Leon onto his hairy pits so he can get a large dose of pheromones.  Jack smiled seeing Leon’s cock peeking out of the boxers. Jack continued to expose Leon until the undercover agent was leaking pre-cum, a sign that Leon was ready.  Jack gently sat the sleeping agent down, took off the boxers, and lifted the legs in the air as he takes his cock and inserted his dick into his former partner’s ass. He fucked Leon and if everything according to plan, Leon will wake up, and feel so much pleasure that he wants to do whatever the top wants.

 

Leon opened his eyes and moaned, he saw his former partner, Jack Krauser who was killed but how was he alive? Was he dreaming? It didn't matter, he was in so much pleasure he didn't care and the man fucking him was so hot, and making him feel good, he wants to be with him. Jack was pleased and continued to pump into Leon until they both exploded. Jack then laid on Leon's side and kissed before he pulled away.

 

“Jack I thought you were dead?” Leon said, “Is this a dream?”

 

“Nope and no this is not a dream. Hey listen, I want to recruit you but you probably won’t like the boss, Albert Wesker.” Jack said.

 

“Wesker? Is alive,” Leon said thinking about him.

Leon knew he shouldn’t work for him but damn he was hot he thought. Why did he say that he wasn’t gay, Jack must have done something to him but I don’t care, Jack’s freaking hot. Before Leon could speak, Jack said: “Think it over the night, Here’s a picture of him currently.”

 

Leon studied the leather clothed Wesker and man he was hot, “Alrighty”

 

The both kissed until they went to bed. Jack slept wonderfully and was awaken by a lovely surprise, Leon was giving him a blowjob. Jack put his arms around his head and enjoyed it.

And once he exploded and Leon swallowed it all he asked since the serum he gave him long wore off, “So you didn’t leave meaning you will join?”

 

“Yes, as long I would be working for you?” Leon said.

 

“That was the plan, now how about I fuck you,” Jack said as Leon got into a fuckable position.  

 

**June 5th 4 pm**

“Hey James Vega,” Kaidan said waving at James, “I would like for you to meet Chris Redfield, one of my tenants.”

 

James shook Chris’s hands as he stares at Chris’s muscular body, it was just as big as his. James was straight but that didn’t he could appreciate muscle on other men and this Chris Redfield was amazing. After some small talk, Chris left with John to have a tour of the gym, meeting the gym owner, Mac. suddenly Chris’s cell phone rang.

 

“Hello?” Chris answered.

 

“Hey Chris it's Piers was wondering if you want to meet me and the guys to catch up,” Piers said.

 

“Hey, that sounds fantastic, what time?” Chris said.

 

“How about 7:00 at your favorite restaurant?” Piers asked.

 

“Sounds great, see you then,” Chris said as he hanged up, “Hey John, I should go, going to meet some old friends around 7 and should think about what to say and get ready.  See you later?”

 

“Yeah go ahead, besides I think we need some family time anyway,” John said winking as Chris turned around and left.

 

**June 5th 8:30 pm**

“Oh that was great,” Piers said to Chris after hearing a joke from him.

 

“Thanks, been meaning to ask, got any other intel about those creatures?” Chris asked.

 

“Not really other than the earliest reported sightings of them are at 10 pm until 5 am in the morning, and the two teams patrol during that time,” Piers said.

 

Chris debated if he should tell them about the survivors but something in him said it was a bad idea so he didn’t.  They continued to talk and laugh until 9:00 when they had to go to get ready for their patrol. They said goodbyes they left while Chris stayed to finish his drink.

 

“Hey there sexy,” Chris heard a familiar voice.

 

Chris looked up and it was Detective Sebastian Castellanos, “Detective how are you? Adjusting fine? 

 

“Oh yeah, I’m great, was stopping in here to get a drink and found you, May I join?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Of course,” Chris said as Sebastian sat down.

 

They talked shortly before going back to Chris’s place. They made out, getting into the apartment as they had sex, first Chris fucking Sebastian and then flip-flopping and ending the night with Sebastian sucking on Chris’s milk before finally going to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it and please tell me any ideas that I could put into this story. Preferably on my tumblr, tyl7897.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3!!!

**June 13th, 6:00am**

Chris was awoken and saw the familiar figure sucking on his cock and fingering Chris’s ass, “Oh that’s great Scott.”

 

Scott nodded at Chris as he continued to suck on his new roomie’s cock.  Over the past week, Chris moved out of his apartment and moved into his landlord’s house as Chris was basically living there anyway. Luckily they had a guest room in the basement so Chris moved into that room but since they saw each other naked all the time and had sex, they often sleep in other rooms.

 

“Oh fuck Scott, I’m ready to burst,” Chris said feeling pressure along his pecs.

 

“Good” Scott said as he put pressure on one and opening his mouth so the stream of milk gets into his mouth before going to suck on it.  Soon after he went over to the other one and drank out of that one too. Ever since he started on Chris’s milk, he has gain a pound of muscle and was looking toner.

 

“Refreshing as always,” Scott said.

 

“Your dads downstairs?” Chris said,

 

“Yeah making breakfast, eggs I think and probably John fucking Kaidan as he makes breakfast,” Scott said.

 

In the past week, they have been having sex multiple times a day but still manages to get stuff done. Kaidan and John had clients and even giving some of them Chris’s milk, hiding it as a new homemade protein shake. Out of professionally courtesy they try hard not to have sex with the clients but they gave in once in twice by giving them a blowjob for the already gay ones.  The owner didn't care care as long as they were discreet. Chris joined them in working out one day but he mostly lounge at his new home with Scott, relaxing and having sex. Other times he visited Piers, secretly wishing to pound his ass or have him pound his but he knew he was straight and didn't want him to experience what he went through with the hombies. He actually really wanted to get rid of them but it wasn’t his problem anymore, and it was the BSAA’s now.  Piers said they had it under control but he sense he was lying.

 

Chris and Scott went downstairs to the kitchen finding John fucking Kaidan as Kaidan was making eggs, somehow managing not to burn himself, as John said, “Good morning you two, eggs?”

 

“Sure thing,” Chris said.

 

John cums into Kaidan’s ass as cum was absorbed into his body.  The four eventually realize that their inside body absorbs cum like a sponge and they asked Alex about it. Alex said, it was a side effect of them being survivors and the hombies also have this ability. At first they were shocked but then realize it was easier to clean up and have more sex.  They talked and then John and Kaidan headed out to their gym and Scott left to get some shopping done and meet some friends leaving Chris by himself.

 

**June 13th, 11:00am**

Meanwhile, Wesker was having Billy servicing his cock as he watches the monitors with Chris jacking off to gay porn. He pondered over the successful week he had. First Jack brought back Leon Kennedy and proved his loyalty by sucking his cock and then getting fuck by Wesker.  Second, HUNK had seduce people in almost all the businesses in the city and set up cameras in them. Third, since he controlled most business including hospitals and labs, he managed to recredit Alex as before he was disgraced for his unusual methods. Lastly, his second phase of his plan is almost a go as he needed to discredit some teams of the BSAA team or at least their captains.

 

Wesker pressed a button to indicate the moles of the BSAA which included the current director, to execute Operation Blue which will release hombies around the world to attack the captains or teams of the BSAA so that the BSAA has an excuse to pull out there teams and so that Chris Redfield had to act to stop the BSAA by himself. Wesker than came as he thought of Chris in numerous sexual situations. 

 

**June 13, 12:00am**

Piers knew it wasn’t a good idea to go off alone but the past week, there wasn’t any hombie sightings or attacks.  Piers was walking on the sidewalk and when he was turning a corner a hombie jumped him. In the shadows the BSAA mole was following Piers and signaled HUNK to release the hombies on Piers. Piers was shocked and didn't have time to react but notice that this hombie was different, it had two long huge cocks. The hombie was stronger than the others and ripped Piers’s clothes like it was butter.  Soon the hombie was sucking on Piers’s cock. Piers couldn't believe that he was moaning and full of pleasure. Soon Piers cummed into the hombies mouth. Normally after you cum there is a moment of clarity but unknown to Piers the mole spiked his drink before making him more susceptible to the pheromones. The hombie continued to play with Piers for about 30 minutes until the police came and saved Piers.

  
  
  


**June 13, 10:00am**

Piers finally awoke with his heart beating and panic on his face.  Alex quickly touched Piers bare chest and calmed him down, “Relax you are safe, you are in the hospital.”

 

“What about my,” Piers started to say.

 

“Your team? They are fine,” Alex said.

 

“Good….fuck why am I so horny?” Piers said.

 

“Oh well, since you, and the others survived the encounter with those creatures, you have been changed.  I can fully explain later but long story short, you are now essentially gay and increased libido,” Alex said as he rubs Piers abs as Piers looked hesitant, “Don’t worry, You’ll love this,”

 

Alex then proceeded to give Piers and handjob.  Piers was in bliss moaning until he finally came, “Oh fuck”

 

“Yeah...Well listen you can go soon, just have to sign some papers.  Is there anybody here like your team that you can talk to you?” Alex said.

 

“Not sure about my team but maybe Chris Redfield.” Piers said.

 

“Chris Redfield? Former BSAA?” Alex said.

 

“Well yes, you know him?” Piers said.

 

“As a matter of fact I do and he’s a perfect man to discuss your new lifestyle,”

 

**June 20th, 1:00pm**

“Oh fuck Chris yes harder,” Piers moaned loudly as Chris pounded Piers’s ass.

 

Chris grunted as he picked up speed.  The past days they found that Piers fully accepted into being gay. He was a little bit more hornier than him and the landlords but Alex said it should suppass in the next couple of days, they just need to deal with it. On the fourth day Piers’s libido decreased but when he does get horny, he gets really horny.

 

“Oh fuck,” Chris said as he unloaded cum into Piers’s ass as he cums onto his body.

 

“That was great Chris,” Piers said.

 

It was also a bit of a rough week for Piers and for Chris as well. Piers was fired from the BSAA due to being “compromised.”  Piers told the director on what happened to him and intel on the survivors but the BSAA refused or at least denied it and discredited Piers and pulled the remaining BSAA presence out of the city.  Luckily, there was no hombie attacks as it seems people was traveling in large groups which hombies then won’t attack then. Also Piers got world from some friends in the BSAA that other captains and even teams were also “compromised.” Chris knew that it's not over yet so he asked Alex about it and he said to write a letter to the Chancellor of the University, he has a bunch of connections and money.

 

“So Piers this morning, I got a letter from Glenn Arias, the Chancellor of the University and wants to meet me about funding a local militia and possible other endeavors to help with the hombies,” Chris said.

 

“That’s the guy who supposedly had connections with Wesker isn’t it? According to Alex he was one of the people Wesker trusted the most and maybe have some insight into the hombies. When is it,” Piers said.

 

“At 7:00pm in his office,” Chris said.

 

“Oh okay be careful Chris,” Piers said as he kisses him.

 

**June 20th 6:55pm**

Chris knocked on the door and a moment later he heard it opened and comes out an a man in his 40s with his dress shirt unbuttoned revealing a nice hairy dad bod walked quickly with a confused look on his face.  Chris then went into the office and noticed that the room was very neat and organized and sitting at the desk was Glenn Arias. An older gentlemen about maybe late 50s or early 60s with white hair but Chris could notice he was in very good shape.  Chris looked at his side and there was some huge, almost twice as big has he standing their with his suit straining against his muscles.

 

“Excuse him, he’s just my bodyguard. Hendricks, can you please lock the door?.  Hope you don’t mind, I always lock the door when I’m meeting people. Please have a seat Christopher,” Glenn said.

 

“You can call me Chris,” Chris said as he sat down.

 

“Now Christopher, recently the BSAA pulled out of the city declaring that the hombie threat is now gone and denied any info that involves sexual encounter but we both know and the city knows its not. So that's why I agreed to help you set up a militia here in town while you and whoever else you and I deem worthy to extinguish the threat once and for all. And don’t worry about money, im pretty well off.”

 

“Yes that sounds great but why should I trust you? You worked with Wesker?” Chris said.

 

“Ah yes.  I did work for him, partners in fact toward the later years but once you killed him in Africa, I cut ties with him and became the chancellor of this University.  I even helped create the precursor of this virus we are working against.” Glenn said.

 

Chris got really mad, this guy, who's supposed to help him helped create these monsters “I should put you down now for what you did to me and the others”

 

Chris stood up but then Hendricks came forward all intimidating when Glenn spoke up, “Now you won’t do that, I have tapes and beating up an old man is not good. You know that no one will help you take these monsters down.  I know you are desperate. Now about your payment...”

 

Chris thought about it for a moment when he calmed down.  Glenn was right no one but them are interested in stopping the hombies and he was a bit desperate, “Fine, I can pay it, I have money.”

 

“Now what makes you think I want money? I have plenty, more than I know what to do with it. No your payment is that you will be my plaything for the next couple of hours like all my payments are like that father did before our meeting.  I create situations where fathers and other male students are desperate enough to give into my demands.”

 

Chris looked the man for a long time.  Glenn knew he had Chris, he had no other choice, his cock started to harden in his pants.  Unknown to Chris, Glenn was already been recruited by Chris. When Wesker found Glenn again, Glenn in an instant joined him again since. In fact he was the one that set up the “accident” that made him gay and a survivor.  Also before he used a prototype serum that increases arousal to the point they don’t care how they get it off but now giving them the serum to make them a survivor. 

 

“Fine, I accept your payment,” Chris finally said.

 

“Excellent, now stand up and slowly take off your shirt,” Glenn said.

 

Chris did as he was told and crossed his arms and slowly pulled up his shirt.  Glenn was rubbing his crotch enjoying the site seeing Chris’s hairy muscled torso. Soon Chris’s was completely shirtless and threw his shirt on the ground. Glenn did a discreet glare at Chris, “Now bull down your pants, and take off your belt and then bend over on my desk”

Chris did that as Glenn went behind Chris took off Chris’s pants, and boots and sock, leaving on Chris’s jockstrap, “You have such a nice ass Christopher.  Too bad I have to punish you by littering the ground and threatening me earlier,”

 

Glenn than slapped Chris’s ass cheek as Chris winced in pain. “Such a naughty boy, you were,”

 

Glenn spanked Chris’s ass about 6 times before stopping and then kissing Chris’s abused ass, “Oh what’s this? You liking this?”

 

Glenn noticed that Chris’s cock was stiffening when he said that so he grabbed a wooden paddle and then slapped Chris’s ass with it. Soon after 6 total slaps, Glenn then put the handle inserted into Chris’s ass. Chris was surprised at the intruder and then start slamming it into his prostate.  Chris jumped when he did and Glenn quickly grabbed Chris’s hard cock and felt it pulsing. He then rubbed a finger on the cockhead and felt pre-cum from it. He started to give Chris a handjob as he continued to slam the handle into Chris. As Glenn was doing this, he picked up a motioned Hendricks to give him the special arousal serum just for Chris.  Soon after Chris was orgasming, his cum landing on the floor but at the climax Glenn injected Chris the serum as Chris was into the orgasm that he didn't feel the prick.

 

“Oh my, seems you liked that a lot, let me continue,” Glenn said as he slammed his cock into Chris with the wooden handle still inside.

 

“Watch it old man,” Chris said as he winced in pain.

 

“You are my plaything boy, I can do whatever I want,” Glenn said as he slammed into Chris once again.

 

Chris hated the fact that he was enjoying this. He didn't want to become someone with lots of kinks. Glenn pounded Chris’s ass for another 15 minutes before unloading into Chris. Glenn then commanded Chris to go lay on the couch and Chris did.

 

“Now Hendricks, you didn't like that Christopher threatened me correct? And the other sins he committed right?” Glenn said.

 

Chris convinced himself that he didn't like where this was going but deep down he did like it as Hendricks said, “I didn’t like that. Want me to punish him?”

 

“Excellent idea, Christopher lift your legs up,” Glenn said.

Chris lifted up his legs and Hendricks came walking taking off his clothes revealing his hairy muscled chest and then slammed hard into Chris’s ass.  Hendricks pounded Chris with such ferocity that he felt he was going to be split wide open but then Hendricks hits his sweet spot, it turned into pleasure. Chris moaned and after another 15 minutes before Glenn spoke up again.

 

“Now what do you say?” Glenn said.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chris said.

 

“I’m sorry, sir.  Now what are you sorry for?” Glenn said.

 

“I’m sorry sir about threatening you, and littering. It won’t happen again sir,” Chris let out.

 

“Good, Hendricks,” Glenn said.

 

Hendricks sped up and soon after Chris exploded landing on his head without touching his cock as Hendricks came into Chris’s sore and abused ass.

 

“Very Good Christopher, get dress,” Glenn said.

 

He did as Glenn and Hendricks got dressed too, “Now Christopher I’m going to change the deal a bit. I want you to come back here every Wednesday so we can discuss what is happening and other things,” 

 

Chris assumed what the other things whereas Glenn continued “Also every Wednesday you shall come in this leather get up”

 

Glenn revealed a hidden mannequin that was covered in leather.  There was a leather x shaped harness, armbands and a leather hat. Also a leather crotchless and assless chaps. 

 

“I will shipped them to your residence along with instructions about the militia.  Now Christopher, I know this was a bit intense but you survived. Why don’t you go down to the local student bar and have a drink, relax a bit,”

 

“Okay Glenn,” Chris said as he opened the door as he rubbed his sore ass with his still hard on.

  
  
  
  


**June 20th 7:15pm**

Chris went to the student bar and found a nice comfortable seat to soothe his ass.  The bar was a typical student bar, loud and such when the doors swung wide opened and men in football jerseys came in celebrating.  Chris didnt care what and looked at the virile men and found them hot. Unknown to Chris, Glenn’s serum made Chris’s pheromones a bit stronger than usual. Chris ignored them until one of them came up to him.

 

“Hey you look you can loosen up a bit? Bartender another for my friend here,” a footballer said.

 

Chris was caught off guard be he can loosen up a bit after a tense session with their chancellor, “Why not.”

 

Chris joined the football party, letting loose unknowing making them all horny. They partied at the bar for a little bit before inviting Chris to their place.  A little into the party, Chris’s shirt started to sport two damp spots.

 

“Hey what’s this guys?” Mike, the quarterback said.

 

Chris looked down and saw them around his nipple areas and lifted his shirt up his nips was leaking milk.

 

“Oh that’s weird, hey John, I dare you to lick some” Mike said.

 

Soon they kept on daring each other and soon all of them had a taste and then some. Soon the house erupted into an orgy.  Some were 69ing, others fucking each other. Chis was getting fucked by the quarterback. Chris was enjoying this, watching the college jocks fucking each other, having a good time.

 

**June 20th 8:15pm**

Meanwhile, Glenn and Wesker are in Wesker’s office watching the orgy scene.

 

“Looks like you plan is working Glenn,” Wesker said sitting down with Billy sucking his cock.

 

“Yes, I can see why you decided on to keep that piece of hunky meat,” Glenn said as Hendricks was sucking his cock.

 

“Yes so once they became bigger, we will take them for testing and create new hombies?” Wesker said.

 

“That is the plan Albert. Then I will convince Chris into going on missions for us thinking it will help him destroy the hombies.” Glenn said.

“Excellent, I always loved your mind,” Wesker said as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Yes my love,” Glenn kissed back, “I was so happy when I learned that you survived.  I wanted to kill him but after tasting that ass, I like you plan better.”

 

Glenn and Wesker both moaned as they orgasmed into their subordinates mouths, and Wesker spoke up, “Leave us”

 

Billy and Hendricks left the room as Wesker pushed some buttons and everything sealed up only leaving on the monitors seeing Chris getting double penetrated. 

 

“Now we are alone Glenn, some privacy,” Wesker said.

 

“Yes so like old times?” Glenn said as Wesker got on the desk and lifted his ass into the air.

 

“Fuck me my love,” Wesker said.

 

“My pleasure,” Glenn said as he he shoved his cock into Wesker.

 

Glenn pounded Wesker just how he liked it, fast and hard.  Wesker was straight when he met Glenn but for some reason he found him attractive and wanted to be with him.  He couldn’t explain it but Glenn was the single guy he was attractive too, no other man. Until that one scientist betrayed him and made him gay.   Since then, Glenn was the only man that could fuck him. Any others he has to show his dominance but not to Glenn. They were equals and he loves him.  After ten minutes of fucking they both came, Glenn inside Wesker. 

 

“That was great Glenn,” Wesker said.

 

“Of course it was Albert,” Glenn said, “Now show me what you got”

 

Glenn got on his fours and had Wesker start fucking him as he pushed a button unlocking the door. Here comes in Jack Krauser naked in all of his 300 pound body.

 

“Boss hey. Just wondering if there's anything you want me to do? I haven’t got a mission in a while.” Jack said.

 

“Why yes i have an idea. Why don’t you become the Shepard-Alenko’s latest client and just have some fun?”

 

“Why okay, I can finally fuck Chris Redfield?” Jack said.

 

“Yes you can, dismiss,” Wesker said, “That's going to be great scene.”

 

Wesker continue to pound Glenn for 15 minutes before cumming again and then going back watching the monitors as they summoned Billy and Hendricks to suck them off again.

 

**June 20th 11:00pm**

Chris was back home and found his roommates are asleep in the master bedroom, Scott in between his dads. Chris’s ass was super sore but he was happy. That orgy with the football team was great and he was exhausted so he stripped naked and went to bed.

 

**June 21st 10:00am**

Chris decided on going to the gym when Kaidan and John today.  Once there Chris waved at the usuals and went to work out. After an hour he decided to go in the sauna.  He grabbed a towel and roped it around his waist and went in there. In there Chris was shocked to find a huge muscular guy, in there naked sporting a hard on.  Chris wasn’t going to go in there when the guy speaked up.

 

“Don’t go, I want some company and we are fine it's just a cock. Come on in,” the man said.

 

Chris didn't know what to do but he decided to go on.  Unknown to chris Krauser’s pheromones was a lot stronger and combined with the heat and sweat it was even more potent making Chris horny fast. Chris dropped his towel and headed into the sauna and went straight to the man’s cock.  Chris swallowed it and sucked on as the man put his hands onto Chris’s head guiding him. Krauser came into Chris mouth but they were still both very horny and then Chris bent down and presented his ass to Krauser. Krauser all to happly shoved his massive cock into Chris’s ass.  Krauser pounded Chris for a good 10 minutes before cumming inside Chris and Chris cumming without touching his cock but Krauser kept pounding with Chris still enjoying the pounding. They were both sweating profusely, the pheromones so very potent. The fucking went on for another 20 minutes, the sauna filled with pheromones ready to rush out once the door opens.  Soon after the door opens and James Vega looked at them fucking and one sniff of the pheromones turned the once straight James to gay. The pheromones rushed out of the sauna hitting John and Kaidan making them horny. They just finished with James’s workout and was talking to their next clients, a father, and his 19 year old son, making the two horny and permanently gay. Lastly, Scott and his best friend, Gil Brodie was there getting something from his dads when the pheromones hit them making them horny.  Gil was already gay but didn't want to jeopardize their friendship but know they were making out.

 

James went into the sauna with the door wide open and wrapped his hands around Krauser as the two kissed with Krauser still fucking Chris.  John and Kaidan started to make you with the son and father respectively. Meanwhile the owner of the gym knew what happened and ushered the remaining people area and closed the gym before getting naked and entering the locker room. He found John and Kaidan up against the lockers getting fucked by the now kissing father and son. Scott getting pounded by Gil. The site was turning him on.  He shut off the heat from the sauna and entered it and started to pound James as he was being fingered by Krauser as he fucks Chris. 

 

The orgy went on for 90 minutes and they are switched off but one thing was consistent, Krauser fucking Chris.  Either by himself or letting the other DP with him. Once they were done, they were shocked at what happened. The father and son were shocked and didn't know what to do but Krauser suprisely comforted them and explain about the aspect of the pheromones keeping away females and underages so they can fuck whenever.  After that they seem to fine with it and went along their way.

 

“Well that was a great fuck but not sure why those two turned gay. Maybe we should go see Alex, he may know something,” Krauser said.

 

“Yeah let’s go,” Chris said.

 

“You two can go,” Kaidan and I will stay with Guy to clean up and open the gym again.

 

**June 21st 2:00pm**

Along the way the two got talking and Chris was starting to really like Krauser, they had a lot in common. 

 

“Ah Redfield and Krauser, great to see you two,” Alex said coming up to them in nothing but a white shirt.

 

“Hope we weren’t interrupting you?” Chris said.

 

“Oh no you were not, just jacking off to some gay porn but before you ask questions, mind DPing me? I fantasize about you two naked and bouncing up and down on your cocks.” Alex said.

 

“We’ll do it,” Krauser said as he took off Chris’s shirt.

 

Chris wasn’t sure but Krauser taking charge was turning him on so he unbuckled his pants too.  Alex closed the door while Krauser and Chris stripped down. They laid down their bare glutes and then lined up getting into DP position. Alex was was turned on at the site and lined of his ass to their cocks and slid into them. Soon Alex was bouncing up and down while the two muscle studs moaned at the sensation. After about 10 minutes later the two studs came into the doctor’s ass and he came all over as he pulled out.

 

“Oh fuck that was great you two. What can i do for you?” Alex said as he got dressed.

 

Chris and KRauser was still on the ground recovering until they got up and slowly got dressed.  They told Alex about what happened at the gym.

 

“Well that is quite interesting.  Like I said before the pheromones can make bi into gay but it seems unlikely that a father and son were both bi.  I had an hypothesis that sweat and heat can make the pheromones stronger. It might be likely that since you two were in the sauna for so long sweating and fucking, it made it too potent and changed their sexualities.  I recommend staying away from saunas and such,” Alex explained.

 

“Interesting, thanks for the advice, I’m sure we will be more careful next time,” Krauser said.

 

Chris was kind of shocked that Krauser said that as he might want to make men gay.  The three talked for a little bit until Chris and Krauser left.

 

When they were driving Chris asked Krauser, “So you meant that back there? That we will be more careful?”

 

“Why yes.  Do you want all those men to be gay?” Krauser said.

 

“Well no, how will we reproduce if every guy is gay?” Chris said.

 

“Exactly, and besides being this horny a lot more can be tiring sometimes,” Krauser said.

 

“Yeah it can be. Ah we are here,” Chris said.

 

Krauser slowed down and then gave Chris a card with his information on it as they kissed and parted ways.

 

**June 28th 7:00pm**

Meanwhile, the football team that Chris encountered undergo some changes since that night.  When Chris was meeting with Glenn, he injected a special serum just for Chris. Along with making Chris hornier than usual, it also changed his milk a bit.  It made it a primer for some faster muscle growth when exposed to the catalyst, hombie cum. The Chancellor had the water in the showers combined some hombie cum which made the footballers gay. They become more friendly with one another and practices went great as if they were a well-oiled machine.  After each practice they had sex. In the past week each of the footballers gain 15 pounds of muscle. The coach was shocked but after meeting with the Chancellor he became glad and accepted their new workout routine.

 

The chancellor was watching them through the cams as he had a father he exploited sucking him off. He saw the quarterback getting fucked by a bigger linebacker as he was sucking off a reciever.  He saw the other team in various positions like 69ing each other. One even found a baseball bat and was fucking himself with it. Glenn was having a good time and in a good mood. He even let Hendricks have some fun and was jacking off next to Glenn watching the orgy.  Glenn thought of the next phase of the plan that in another week or two they will enact. It will involve Chris Redfield hopefully going through another transformation. June 13th, 6:00 am

Chris was awoken and saw the familiar figure sucking on his cock and fingering Chris’s ass, “Oh that’s great Scott.”

 

Scott nodded at Chris as he continued to suck on his new roomie’s cock.  Over the past week, Chris moved out of his apartment and moved into his landlord’s house as Chris was basically living there anyway. Luckily they had a guest room in the basement so Chris moved into that room but since they saw each other naked all the time and had sex, they often sleep in other rooms.

 

“Oh fuck Scott, I’m ready to burst,” Chris said feeling pressure along his pecs.

 

“Good,” Scott said as he put pressure on one and opening his mouth so the stream of milk gets into his mouth before going to suck on it.  Soon after he went over to the other one and drank out of that one too. Ever since he started on Chris’s milk, he has gained a pound of muscle and was looking toner.

 

“Refreshing as always,” Scott said.

 

“Your dads downstairs?” Chris said,

 

“Yeah making breakfast, eggs I think and probably John fucking Kaidan as he makes breakfast,” Scott said.

 

In the past week, they have been having sex multiple times a day but still manages to get stuff done. Kaidan and John had clients and even giving some of them Chris’s milk, hiding it as a new homemade protein shake. Out of professionally courtesy, they try hard not to have sex with the clients but they gave in once in twice by giving them a blowjob for the already gay ones.  The owner didn't care as long as they were discreet. Chris joined them in working out one day but he mostly lounges at his new home with Scott, relaxing and having sex. Other times he visited Piers, secretly wishing to pound his ass or have him pound his but he knew he was straight and didn't want him to experience what he went through with the hombies. He actually really wanted to get rid of them but it wasn’t his problem anymore, and it was the BSAA’s now.  Piers said they had it under control but he senses he was lying.

 

Chris and Scott went downstairs to the kitchen finding John fucking Kaidan as Kaidan was making eggs, somehow managing not to burn himself, as John said, “Good morning you two, eggs?”

 

“Sure thing,” Chris said.

 

John cums into Kaidan’s ass as cum was absorbed into his body.  The four eventually realize that their inside body absorbs cum like a sponge and they asked Alex about it. Alex said, it was a side effect of them being survivors and the hombies also have this ability. At first, they were shocked but then realize it was easier to clean up and have more sex.  They talked and then John and Kaidan headed out to their gym and Scott left to get some shopping done and meet some friends leaving Chris by himself.

 

**June 13th, 11:00 am**

Meanwhile, Wesker was having Billy servicing his cock as he watches the monitors with Chris jacking off to gay porn. He pondered over the successful week he had. First Jack brought back Leon Kennedy and proved his loyalty by sucking his cock and then getting fuck by Wesker.  Second, HUNK had seduced people in almost all the businesses in the city and set up cameras in them. Third, since he controlled most business including hospitals and labs, he managed to recredit Alex as before he was disgraced for his unusual methods. Lastly, the second phase of his plan is almost a go as he needed to discredit some teams of the BSAA team or at least their captains.

 

Wesker pressed a button to indicate the moles of the BSAA which included the current director, to execute Operation Blue which will release hombies around the world to attack the captains or teams of the BSAA so that the BSAA has an excuse to pull out there teams and so that Chris Redfield had to act to stop the BSAA by himself. Wesker than came as he thought of Chris in numerous sexual situations. 

 

**June 13, 12:00am**

Piers knew it wasn’t a good idea to go off alone but the past week, there wasn’t any hombie sightings or attacks.  Piers was walking on the sidewalk and when he was turning a corner a hombie jumped him. In the shadows, the BSAA mole was following Piers and signaled HUNK to release the hombies on Piers. Piers was shocked and didn't have time to react but notice that this hombie was different, it had two long huge cocks. The hombie was stronger than the others and ripped Piers’s clothes like it was butter.  Soon the hombie was sucking on Piers’s cock. Piers couldn't believe that he was moaning and full of pleasure. Soon Piers cummed into the hombies mouth. Normally after you cum there is a moment of clarity but unknown to Piers the mole spiked his drink before making him more susceptible to the pheromones. The hombie continued to play with Piers for about 30 minutes until the police came and saved Piers.

  
  
  


**June 13, 10:00am**

Piers finally awoke with his heart beating and panic on his face.  Alex quickly touched Piers bare chest and calmed him down, “Relax you are safe, you are in the hospital.”

 

“What about me,” Piers started to say.

 

“Your team? They are fine,” Alex said.

 

“Good….fuck why am I so horny?” Piers said.

 

“Oh well, since you, and the others survived the encounter with those creatures, you have been changed.  I can fully explain later but long story short, you are now essentially gay and increased libido,” Alex said as he rubs Piers abs as Piers looked hesitant, “Don’t worry, You’ll love this,”

 

Alex then proceeded to give Piers and handjob.  Piers was in bliss moaning until he finally came, “Oh fuck”

 

“Yeah...Well, listen you can go soon, just have to sign some papers.  Is there anybody here like your team that you can talk to you?” Alex said.

 

“Not sure about my team but maybe Chris Redfield.” Piers said.

 

“Chris Redfield? Former BSAA?” Alex said.

 

“Well yes, you know him?” Piers said.

 

“As a matter of fact I do and he’s a perfect man to discuss your new lifestyle,”

 

June 20th, 1:00 pm

“Oh fuck Chris yes harder,” Piers moaned loudly as Chris pounded Piers’s ass.

 

Chris grunted as he picked up speed.  The past days they found that Piers fully accepted into being gay. He was a little bit hornier than him and the landlords but Alex said it should surpass in the next couple of days, they just need to deal with it. On the fourth day Piers’s libido decreased but when he does get horny, he gets really horny.

 

“Oh fuck,” Chris said as he unloaded cum into Piers’s ass as he cums onto his body.

 

“That was great Chris,” Piers said.

 

It was also a bit of a rough week for Piers and for Chris as well. Piers was fired from the BSAA due to being “compromised.”  Piers told the director on what happened to him and intel on the survivors but the BSAA refused or at least denied it and discredited Piers and pulled the remaining BSAA presence out of the city.  Luckily, there were no hombie attacks as it seems people were traveling in large groups which hombies then won’t attack them. Also, Piers got world from some friends in the BSAA that other captains and even teams were also “compromised.” Chris knew that it's not over yet so he asked Alex about it and he said to write a letter to the Chancellor of the University, he has a bunch of connections and money.

 

“So Piers this morning, I got a letter from Glenn Arias, the Chancellor of the University and wants to meet me about funding a local militia and possible other endeavors to help with the hombies,” Chris said.

 

“That’s the guy who supposedly had connections with Wesker, isn’t it? According to Alex, he was one of the people Wesker trusted the most and maybe have some insight into the hombies. When is it,” Piers said.

 

“At 7:00 pm in his office,” Chris said.

 

“Oh okay be careful Chris,” Piers said as he kisses him.

 

**June 20th 6:55 pm**

Chris knocked on the door and a moment later he heard it opened and comes out a man in his 40s with his dress shirt unbuttoned revealing a nice hairy dad bod walked quickly with a confused look on his face.  Chris then went into the office and noticed that the room was very neat and organized and sitting at the desk was Glenn Arias. An older gentleman about maybe late 50s or early 60s with white hair but Chris could notice he was in very good shape.  Chris looked at his side and there was some huge, almost twice as big has he standing there with his suit straining against his muscles.

 

“Excuse him, he’s just my bodyguard. Hendricks, can you please lock the door?.  Hope you don’t mind, I always lock the door when I’m meeting people. Please have a seat, Christopher,” Glenn said.

 

“You can call me Chris,” Chris said as he sat down.

 

“Now Christopher, recently the BSAA pulled out of the city declaring that the hombie threat is now gone and denied any info that involves sexual encounter but we both know and the city knows it's not. So that's why I agreed to help you set up a militia here in town while you and whoever else you and I deem worthy to extinguish the threat once and for all. And don’t worry about money, I'm pretty well off.”

 

“Yes that sounds great but why should I trust you? You worked with Wesker?” Chris said.

 

“Ah yes.  I did work for him, partners in fact toward the later years but once you killed him in Africa, I cut ties with him and became the chancellor of this University.  I even helped create the precursor of this virus we are working against.” Glenn said.

 

Chris got really mad, this guy, who's supposed to help him helped create these monsters “I should put you down now for what you did to me and the others”

 

Chris stood up but then Hendricks came forward all intimidating when Glenn spoke up, “Now you won’t do that, I have tapes and beating up an old man is not good. You know that no one will help you take these monsters down.  I know you are desperate. Now about your payment...”

 

Chris thought about it for a moment when he calmed down.  Glenn was right no one but they are interested in stopping the hombies and he was a bit desperate, “Fine, I can pay for it, I have money.”

 

“Now what makes you think I want money? I have plenty, more than I know what to do with it. No, your payment is that you will be my plaything for the next couple of hours like all my payments are like that father did before our meeting.  I create situations where fathers and other male students are desperate enough to give in to my demands.”

 

Chris looked at the man for a long time.  Glenn knew he had Chris, he had no other choice, his cock started to harden in his pants.  Unknown to Chris, Glenn was already been recruited by Chris. When Wesker found Glenn again, Glenn in an instant joined him again since. In fact, he was the one that set up the “accident” that made him gay and a survivor.  Also before he used a prototype serum that increases arousal to the point they don’t care how they get it off but now giving them the serum to make them a survivor. 

 

“Fine, I accept your payment,” Chris finally said.

 

“Excellent, now stand up and slowly take off your shirt,” Glenn said.

 

Chris did as he was told and crossed his arms and slowly pulled up his shirt.  Glenn was rubbing his crotch enjoying the site seeing Chris’s hairy muscled torso. Soon Chris’s was completely shirtless and threw his shirt on the ground. Glenn did a discreet glare at Chris, “Now pull down your pants, and take off your belt and then bend over on my desk”

Chris did that as Glenn went behind Chris took off Chris’s pants, and boots and sock, leaving on Chris’s jockstrap, “You have such a nice ass, Christopher.  Too bad I have to punish you by littering the ground and threatening me earlier,”

 

Glenn than slapped Chris’s ass cheek as Chris winced in pain. “Such a naughty boy, you were,”

 

Glenn spanked Chris’s ass about 6 times before stopping and then kissing Chris’s abused ass, “Oh what’s this? You liking this?”

 

Glenn noticed that Chris’s cock was stiffening when he said that so he grabbed a wooden paddle and then slapped Chris’s ass with it. Soon after 6 total slaps, Glenn then put the handle inserted into Chris’s ass. Chris was surprised at the intruder and then start slamming it into his prostate.  Chris jumped when he did and Glenn quickly grabbed Chris’s hard cock and felt it pulsing. He then rubbed a finger on the cockhead and felt pre-cum from it. He started to give Chris a handjob as he continued to slam the handle onto Chris. As Glenn was doing this, he picked up a motioned Hendricks to give him the special arousal serum just for Chris.  Soon after Chris was orgasming, his cum landing on the floor but at the climax, Glenn injected Chris the serum as Chris was into the orgasm that he didn't feel the prick.

 

“Oh my, seems you liked that a lot, let me continue,” Glenn said as he slammed his cock into Chris with the wooden handle still inside.

 

“Watch it old man,” Chris said as he winced in pain.

 

“You are my plaything boy, I can do whatever I want,” Glenn said as he slammed into Chris once again.

 

Chris hated the fact that he was enjoying this. He didn't want to become someone with lots of kinks. Glenn pounded Chris’s ass for another 15 minutes before unloading into Chris. Glenn then commanded Chris to go lay on the couch and Chris did.

 

“Now Hendricks, you didn't like that Christopher threatened me correct? And the other sins he committed right?” Glenn said.

 

Chris convinced himself that he didn't like where this was going but deep down he did like it as Hendricks said, “I didn’t like that. Want me to punish him?”

 

“Excellent idea, Christopher lift your legs up,” Glenn said.

Chris lifted up his legs and Hendricks came walking taking off his clothes revealing his hairy muscled chest and then slammed hard into Chris’s ass.  Hendricks pounded Chris with such ferocity that he felt he was going to be split wide open but then Hendricks hits his sweet spot, it turned into pleasure. Chris moaned and after another 15 minutes before Glenn spoke up again.

 

“Now what do you say?” Glenn said.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chris said.

 

“I’m sorry, sir.  Now, what are you sorry for?” Glenn said.

 

“I’m sorry sir about threatening you and littering. It won’t happen again sir,” Chris let out.

 

“Good, Hendricks,” Glenn said.

 

Hendricks sped up and soon after Chris exploded landing on his head without touching his cock as Hendricks came into Chris’s sore and abused ass.

 

“Very Good Christopher, get dress,” Glenn said.

 

He did as Glenn and Hendricks got dressed too, “Now Christopher I’m going to change the deal a bit. I want you to come back here every Wednesday so we can discuss what is happening and other things,” 

 

Chris assumed what the other things whereas Glenn continued “Also every Wednesday you shall come in this leather get up”

 

Glenn revealed a hidden mannequin that was covered in leather.  There was a leather x shaped harness, armbands and a leather hat. Also a leather crotchless and assless chaps. 

 

“I will ship them to your residence along with instructions about the militia.  Now Christopher, I know this was a bit intense but you survived. Why don’t you go down to the local student bar and have a drink, relax a bit,”

 

“Okay Glenn,” Chris said as he opened the door as he rubbed his sore ass with his still hard on.

 

**June 20th 7:15 pm**

Chris went to the student bar and found a nice comfortable seat to soothe his ass.  The bar was a typical student bar, loud and such when the doors swung wide opened and men in football jerseys came in celebrating.  Chris didn't care what and looked at the virile men and found them hot. Unknown to Chris, Glenn’s serum made Chris’s pheromones a bit stronger than usual. Chris ignored them until one of them came up to him.

 

“Hey you look you can loosen up a bit? Bartender another for my friend here,” a footballer said.

 

Chris was caught off guard be he can loosen up a bit after a tense session with their chancellor, “Why not.”

 

Chris joined the football party, letting loose unknowing making them all horny. They partied at the bar for a little bit before inviting Chris to their place.  A little into the party, Chris’s shirt started to sport two damp spots.

 

“Hey what're this guys?” Mike, the quarterback said.

 

Chris looked down and saw them around his nipple areas and lifted his shirt up his nips was leaking milk.

 

“Oh that’s weird, hey John, I dare you to lick some” Mike said.

 

Soon they kept on daring each other and soon all of them had a taste and then some. Soon the house erupted into an orgy.  Some were 69ing, others fucking each other. Chris was getting fucked by the quarterback. Chris was enjoying this, watching the college jocks fucking each other, having a good time.

 

**June 20th 8:15 pm**

Meanwhile, Glenn and Wesker are in Wesker’s office watching the orgy scene.

 

“Looks like you plan is working Glenn,” Wesker said sitting down with Billy sucking his cock.

 

“Yes, I can see why you decided on to keep that piece of hunky meat,” Glenn said as Hendricks was sucking his cock.

 

“Yes so once they became bigger, we will take them for testing and create new hombies?” Wesker said.

 

“That is the plan, Albert. Then I will convince Chris into going on missions for us thinking it will help him destroy the hombies.” Glenn said.

“Excellent, I always loved your mind,” Wesker said as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Yes my love,” Glenn kissed back, “I was so happy when I learned that you survived.  I wanted to kill him but after tasting that ass, I like you plan better.”

 

Glenn and Wesker both moaned as they orgasmed into their subordinates mouths, and Wesker spoke up, “Leave us”

 

Billy and Hendricks left the room as Wesker pushed some buttons and everything sealed up only leaving on the monitors seeing Chris getting double penetrated. 

 

“Now we are alone Glenn, some privacy,” Wesker said.

 

“Yes so like old times?” Glenn said as Wesker got on the desk and lifted his ass into the air.

 

“Fuck me, my love,” Wesker said.

 

“My pleasure,” Glenn said as he shoved his cock into Wesker.

 

Glenn pounded Wesker just how he liked it, fast and hard.  Wesker was straight when he met Glenn but for some reason, he found him attractive and wanted to be with him.  He couldn’t explain it but Glenn was the single guy he was attractive too, no other man. Until that one scientist betrayed him and made him gay.   Since then, Glenn was the only man that could fuck him. Any others he has to show his dominance but not to Glenn. They were equals and he loves him.  After ten minutes of fucking they both came, Glenn inside Wesker. 

 

“That was great Glenn,” Wesker said.

 

“Of course it was Albert,” Glenn said, “Now show me what you got”

 

Glenn got on his fours and had Wesker start fucking him as he pushed a button unlocking the door. Here comes in Jack Krauser naked in all of his 300-pound body.

 

“Boss hey. Just wondering if there's anything you want me to do? I haven’t got a mission in a while.” Jack said.

 

“Why yes, I have an idea. Why don’t you become the Shepard-Alenko’s latest client and just have some fun?”

 

“Why okay, I can finally fuck Chris Redfield?” Jack said.

 

“Yes you can, dismiss,” Wesker said, “That's going to be a great scene.”

 

Wesker continues to pound Glenn for 15 minutes before cumming again and then going back watching the monitors as they summoned Billy and Hendricks to suck them off again.

 

**June 20th 11:00 pm**

Chris was back home and found his roommates are asleep in the master bedroom, Scott in between his dads. Chris’s ass was super sore but he was happy. That orgy with the football team was great and he was exhausted so he stripped naked and went to bed.

 

**June 21st 10:00 am**

Chris decided on going to the gym when Kaidan and John today.  Once there Chris waved at the usuals and went to work out. After an hour he decided to go into the sauna.  He grabbed a towel and roped it around his waist and went in there. In there Chris was shocked to find a huge muscular guy, in there naked sporting a hard-on.  Chris wasn’t going to go in there when the guy spoke up.

 

“Don’t go, I want some company and we are fine it's just a cock. Come on in,” the man said.

 

Chris didn't know what to do but he decided to go on.  Unknown to Chris Krauser’s pheromones was a lot stronger and combined with the heat and sweat it was even more potent making Chris horny fast. Chris dropped his towel and headed into the sauna and went straight to the man’s cock.  Chris swallowed it and sucked on as the man put his hands on Chris’s head guiding him. Krauser came into Chris' mouth but they were still both very horny and then Chris bent down and presented his ass to Krauser. Krauser all to happy shoved his massive cock into Chris’s ass.  Krauser pounded Chris for a good 10 minutes before cumming inside Chris and Chris cumming without touching his cock but Krauser kept pounding with Chris still enjoying the pounding. They were both sweating profusely, the pheromones so very potent. The fucking went on for another 20 minutes, the sauna filled with pheromones ready to rush out once the door opens.  Soon after the door opens and James Vega looked at them fucking and one sniff of the pheromones turned the once straight James to gay. The pheromones rushed out of the sauna hitting John and Kaidan making them horny. They just finished with James’s workout and was talking to their next clients, a father, and his 19-year-old son, making the two horny and permanently gay. Lastly, Scott and his best friend, Gil Brodie was there getting something from his dads when the pheromones hit them making them horny.  Gil was already gay but didn't want to jeopardize their friendship but know they were making out.

 

James went into the sauna with the door wide open and wrapped his hands around Krauser as the two kissed with Krauser still fucking Chris.  John and Kaidan started to make you with the son and father respectively. Meanwhile, the owner of the gym knew what happened and ushered the remaining people area and closed the gym before getting naked and entering the locker room. He found John and Kaidan up against the lockers getting fucked by the now kissing father and son. Scott getting pounded by Gil. The site was turning him on.  He shut off the heat from the sauna and entered it and started to pound James as he was being fingered by Krauser as he fucks Chris. 

 

The orgy went on for 90 minutes and they are switched off but one thing was consistent, Krauser fucking Chris.  Either by himself or letting the other DP with him. Once they were done, they were shocked at what happened. The father and son were shocked and didn't know what to do but Krauser surprisingly comforted them and explain about the aspect of the pheromones keeping away females and underages so they can fuck whenever.  After that, they seem to fine with it and went along their way.

 

“Well that was a great fuck but not sure why those two turned gay. Maybe we should go see Alex, he may know something,” Krauser said.

 

“Yeah let’s go,” Chris said.

 

“You two can go,” Kaidan and I will stay with Guy to clean up and open the gym again.

 

**June 21st 2:00 pm**

Along the way, the two got talking and Chris was starting to really like Krauser, they had a lot in common. 

 

“Ah Redfield and Krauser, great to see you too,” Alex said coming up to them in nothing but a white shirt.

 

“Hope we weren’t interrupting you?” Chris said.

 

“Oh no you were not, just jacking off to some gay porn but before you ask questions, mind DPing me? I fantasize about you two naked and bouncing up and down on your cocks.” Alex said.

 

“We’ll do it,” Krauser said as he took off Chris’s shirt.

 

Chris wasn’t sure but Krauser taking charge was turning him on so he unbuckled his pants too.  Alex closed the door while Krauser and Chris stripped down. They laid down their bare glutes and then lined up getting into DP position. Alex was turned on at the site and lined of his ass to their cocks and slid into them. Soon Alex was bouncing up and down while the two muscle studs moaned at the sensation. After about 10 minutes later the two studs came into the doctor’s ass and he came all over as he pulled out.

 

“Oh fuck that was great you two. What can I do for you?” Alex said as he got dressed.

 

Chris and Krauser were still on the ground recovering until they got up and slowly got dressed.  They told Alex about what happened at the gym.

 

“Well, that is quite interesting.  Like I said before the pheromones can make bi into gay but it seems unlikely that a father and son were both bi.  I had a hypothesis that sweat and heat can make the pheromones stronger. It might be likely that since you two were in the sauna for so long sweating and fucking, it made it too potent and changed their sexualities.  I recommend staying away from saunas and such,” Alex explained.

 

“Interesting, thanks for the advice, I’m sure we will be more careful next time,” Krauser said.

 

Chris was kind of shocked that Krauser said that as he might want to make men gay.  The three talked for a little bit until Chris and Krauser left.

 

When were they driving Chris asked Krauser, “So you meant that back there? That we will be more careful?”

 

“Why yes.  Do you want all those men to be gay?” Krauser said.

 

“Well no, how will we reproduce if every guy is gay?” Chris said.

 

“Exactly, and besides being this horny a lot more can be tiring sometimes,” Krauser said.

 

“Yeah, it can be. Ah, we are here,” Chris said.

 

Krauser slowed down and then gave Chris a card with his information on it as they kissed and parted ways.

 

**June 28th 7:00 pm**

Meanwhile, the football team that Chris encountered undergo some changes since that night.  When Chris was meeting with Glenn, he injected a special serum just for Chris. Along with making Chris hornier than usual, it also changed his milk a bit.  It made it a primer for some faster muscle growth when exposed to the catalyst, hombie cum. The Chancellor had the water in the showers combined some hombie cum which made the footballers gay. They become more friendly with one another and practices went great as if they were a well-oiled machine.  After each practice they had sex. In the past week, each of the footballers gains 15 pounds of muscle. The coach was shocked but after meeting with the Chancellor he became glad and accepted their new workout routine.

 

The chancellor was watching them through the cams as he had a father he exploited sucking him off. He saw the quarterback getting fucked by a bigger linebacker as he was sucking off a receiver.  He saw the other team in various positions like 69ing each other. One even found a baseball bat and was fucking himself with it. Glenn was having a good time and in a good mood. He even let Hendricks have some fun and was jacking off next to Glenn watching the orgy.  Glenn thought of the next phase of the plan that in another week or two they will enact. It will involve Chris Redfield hopefully going through another transformation. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it and please tell me any ideas that I could put into this story. Preferably on my tumblr: tyl7897.tumblr.com


	4. Now a New Chapter but an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Just wanted to let people know that I am still working on this. I'm going to do a soft reboot of this adding more details and some new subplots but its going to have mostly the same events. If theres anything you would like to see (no promises i will include them) please let me know.  
Have a great Day!!!


End file.
